When The Party s Over
by WinchesterBlack
Summary: O que acontece quando a festa acaba? O que acontece quando todos vão embora? O que acontece quando ficamos sozinhos? Bem, nem tão sozinhos assim...


_**When the party is over…**_

_**Quando a festa acabou…**_

_**Sinopse**_

_O que acontece quando a festa acaba?_

_O que acontece quando todos vão embora?_

_O que acontece quando ficamos sozinhos?_

_Bem, nem tão sozinhos assim..._

_**Capítulo Único**_

- Ok que zona dos infernos é essa? – Disse olhando ao redor da sala de minha casa. Disse uma pinóia gritei mesmo.

- Aí minha cabeça! Que dor de cabeça mew, acho que nunca mais vou beber em toda minha vida! – Completei tentando me levantar de onde estava, deitada no chão encarpetado do que parecia ser a sala da minha casa.

Tudo bem, não vamos exagerar. Mas que eu to com uma p*** dor de cabeça, ah eu to!

Levantei aos tropeços segurando nos móveis e paredes para não cair, ok não foi uma boa idéia dar uma festa e me embriagar a ponto de esquecer meu próprio nome.

Mas que foi uma p*** de uma festa ah foi! KKKKKKKKK.

Tenho que dar a mão a palmatória para a baixinha da Alice, essa garota sabe mesmo como organizar uma festa descente.

- Ai que ca***** é esse? – Gritei ao tropeçar em algo. Olhei pra baixo e vi no que, ou melhor, em quem eu pisei acidentalmente.

- Outch! – Ouvi a voz da coisa dizer tropegamente ainda de olhos fechados, mas com uma careta de dor. Essa ta mais pra lá do que pra cá, arrisco a dizer que esta bem pior que euzinha.

Humpf! Até parece que me importei, pelo contrário deveria ter pisado com meu salto 15 cm. Pena que não sei onde foi parar...

Decidi deixar pra lá aquela monstra de lado e voltei minha atenção a minha frente, no trajeto que ainda tinha que percorrer. Ok não é uma maratona, mas no estado que eu estou, não sei se consigo ir tão longe.

Ok deixa ver, eu estou na sala, me escorando no móvel que fica atrás do sofá, meu destino é o banheiro, e ainda falta percorrer a metade da sala e o corredor, que vamos combinar é IMENSO, porque raios eu tinha que querer uma casa tão grande e espaçosa.

Ah sim pelo motivo mais que óbvio. FESTA!

Recomecei minha caminhada um pouco mais animada, mentira minha vontade mesmo era de cair nesse sofá e só acordar daqui a uma semana.

Cara tenho que me controlar mais, não posso meter meu pezinho delicado assim na jaca não, pelo menos não nas minhas festas. Tenho que me manter no salto e ser a DIVA que sempre fui.

Mas é algo bem difícil na minha atual situação.

Aí vocês me perguntam: Que situação?

E eu respondo: CORNA, TRAÍDA, CHIFRUDA...

É Leah Clearwater a DIVA MASTER de La Push e região, foi passada para trás, pelo seu ex-namorado/noivo de anos. E adivinhem com quem o calhorda teve a audácia de me trair?

Com nada mais nada menos que minha prima/melhor amiga. Sim dupla trairagem, eu nem sei como me mantive inteira depois disso tudo.

Ok sei sim, meus amigos de verdade, aqueles que sempre estiveram ao meu lado e claro minha família, porque sem eles não teria forças para continuar vivendo e muito menos presenciando o relacionamento daqueles dois traíras.

- Caramba esse banheiro não chega nunca não! – Já estava desistindo e fazendo ali mesmo na sala o que faria no banheiro. Ok seria algo nojento, mas minhas pernas já não tinham forças pra continuar por muito tempo.

Mas me forcei um pouco mais, precisava de um banho pé e cabeça e fazer minha higiene a fim de despertar. Porque eu tinha a leve impressão que essa zona toda quem iria limpar seria eu mesma e sozinha.

Humpf! O povo vem em minha casa, faz essa bagunça federal e depois sou euzinha que tenho que sujar minhas mãozinhas delicadas de fada, para limpar a sujeira.

Mas tudo bem a próxima será na mansão dos Cullens, HAHAHA quero ver como a mamãe Cullen vai reagir à bagunça, aquela lá é uma obcecada por limpeza e organização.

Deixando de lado esses pensamentos nada solidários e do mal, vou chegando ao corredor, finalmente um avanço, não é grande coisa, mas pelo ao menos estou no meio do caminho.

Só espero não ter uma pedra no meio do meu caminho. RSRSRSRS. Sacou? No meio do caminho tinha uma pedra, tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho... RSRSRSRS (Carlos Drummont de Andrade). Ok deixa pra lá.

Durante o meu martírio de caminhada, notei que não tinha mais ninguém na casa, além claro da monstrinha Cullen. O que achei bem estranho, pois ela não desgruda do namoradinho dela um segundo sequer, mas pelo estado da criatura não é de se estranhar não, ele deve ter ido embora e deixado à coisinha aqui.

Devem estar se perguntando quem afinal é esse ser ruivo desmaiado em minha sala, e eu tenho o maior **desprazer** de dizer que é a Renesmee. Só pelo nome da pra sacar que a coisa é no mínimo estranha.

Ok eu não odeio realmente a garota, mas não morro de amores por aquele filhote mau feito. Não, ela não é um monstro de verdade, não que eu saiba, mas é uma garota extremamente mimada e eu ODEIO gente assim. Principalmente quando é uma garota patricinha metida à celebridade só por que participou de um programa aí qualquer que descobre modelos e essas coisas.

E ainda por cima é controladora, dissimulada, manipuladora e falsa, e acrescentem à lista TRAIDORA. É ela trai o namorado dela. O que eu acho simplesmente um absurdo, não que eu ache que ele não mereça, pois o cara é um galinha que joga charme pra tudo que seja rabo de saia, mesmo eu não sabendo de nenhuma escapulida dele oficialmente, mas vai saber né ele pode ser daqueles que sabem esconder bem a sua sujeira.

Mas mesmo assim não desejo nem para meu pior inimigo a dor de ser traído por alguém que amamos, mesmo sendo essa coisa aí que diz ser celebridade. Humpf!

Enfim o banheiro, cheguei à porta do mesmo e entrei fechando-a com um pontapé que fez um estrondo, enquanto tentava me equilibrar segurando na bancada da pia. Merda não foi uma boa idéia fechar a porta com o pé não. O barulho só fez aumentar minha dor de cabeça. Fechei os olhos com força.

Depois de alguns instantes ali parada olhei-me no espelho a minha frente, é até que não estou tão mal (ironiamodeon). Olheiras, um pouco pálida pela ressaca, olhos inchados, cabelos a moda juba de leão, lábios ressecados e pra finalizar maquiagem borrada.

- Quem diria a Diva máster de La Push com essa cara amassada e de quem foi mal comida! Humpf! Nem sei o que é isso a um bom tempo. Hahaha. Ok que pensamento insano e pervertido foi esse? – Falava comigo mesma quando sinto um arrepio fino passando pela minha espinha, que estranho, estava com a impressão de esta sendo observada.

- Essa merda toda de traição ta te deixando paranóica Leah! – Falei com minha imagem no espelho. – Isso! Agora você fala com as paredes... – Resmunguei mais um pouco, pra não perder o costume.

- Já me chamaram de muitas coisas, mas parede é a primeira vez. – Ouvi uma voz rouca falar divertida, do lado oposto onde estava, mais precisamente no box do banheiro.

- Ja-Ja-Jacob. – Gaguejei vergonhosamente. O motivo, o desgraçado estava somente de toalha.

É vocês estão lendo direito. Jacob Black estava no meu banheiro de toalha branca contrastando com sua pele deliciosamente morena, detalhe ainda estava meio molhado o que estava dificultando a minha concentração em responder sua piadinha. E esquecer o motivo ao qual me levou a aquela peça.

E vocês perguntam: Quem é esse aí que deixou Leah Diva Clearwater sem fala?

E eu respondo: JACOB GOSTOSO BLACK. O cara mais cobiçado da região...

Tudo bem pode parecer exagero, mas vão por mim, não é não. O cara sabe ser gostoso assim aqui em casa. É ele já esta aqui, ou estou tendo delírio pós ressaca.

Só para esclarecer ai vai uma breve descrição do elemento: Moreno, alto deve ter no mínimo 2 metros de altura, corpo atlético com ombros largos, peitoral sarado, abdômen cheio de gominhos prontos para serem acariciados, mordidos er..., continuando. O rosto ao primeiro olhar parece um menino levado, mas se você prestar bem a atenção nos traços de seu maxilar quadrado com um furinho sexy no queixo, seus lábios carnudos rosados e convidativos, seu nariz levemente arrebitado, suas maças do rosto arredondadas que lhe dão um ar de garoto, seu cheiro uma mistura impossivelmente deliciosa de almíscar, canela e um toque amadeirado, e por último, mas não menos importante, seus olhos negros como ônix com uma profundidade que parece ler sua alma. Verá o homem mais atraente, sexy, gostoso e lindo que seus olhos já pousaram em cima.

Tá legal ele é namorado daquela monstrinha insuportável da "Nessie", pra vocês verem até o apelido daquilo é estranho na verdade caiu como uma luva, e o mais engraçado foi o Jake que a apelidou. Mas não posso simplesmente ignorar o fato dele ser tremendamente gostoso, não acham?

Mas como eu disse é um galinha que joga charme pra deus e o mundo. Acho que faz parte da personalidade dele, vai saber.

- Alowww! Leeeah! Marte chamando Vênus, Lee você tá legal? – Jake falou se aproximando mais de mim, com uma carinha preocupada. Ok quase me convenceu.

- Claro que sim estropício, agora me fala o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei já me irritando com ele pelo fato de esta quase nu em minha frente, o que estava estranhamente interferindo em minha respiração.

Foco Leah foco!

- Hei só estou preocupado ok? Você ficou meio... estranha e estava com um olhar vago, sei lá parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. – Falou levantando as mãos para cima como num gesto de rendição.

O que sinceramente me fez ofegar, sério deveria ser proibido alguém ter um corpo tão perfeito assim. Sem poder me conter dei uma boa secada naqueles músculos esculpidos pelos deuses do Olimpo. Peitoral largo, braços fortes, barriga de tanquinho cheio de gominhos sarados, oblíquos ah aqueles oblíquos minha perdição... Segurei um suspiro.

Escutei um pigarro. É acho que ele percebeu, mas também não teria como não perceber estamos somente os dois aqui.

MERDA! Estamos os dois sozinhos no banheiro? Isso não vai prestar.

- Black quer fazer o favor de sair, preciso de um momento no MEU banheiro. – Frisei bem a palavra meu, espero sinceramente que ele tenha entendido e não banque o engraçadinho.

- Claro Clearwater, já estava mesmo de saída, mas antes devo dizer que a festa foi muito... Produtiva. – Disse com a cara mais safada que alguém pode ter me olhando de cima a baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior o que me fez estremecer involuntariamente.

PQP como consegue ser tão, tão, tão viril assim.

- Er... Que b-bom pra você. – P**** que merda de gagueira hein? E o pior é que o sacana ta com um sorrisinho sem vergonha no canto daqueles suculentos lábios.

OMG o que eu to pensando? Porcaria de abstinência, isso é que da ficar sem transar por 5 meses. Ainda mais pra alguém que fazia sexo todos os dias como eu. Não pensem besteira eu não era depravada ta, só que meu ex-noivo era muito lindo e não negava fogo, e eu também não né? Afinal tinha de cuidar do que era meu. Pena que não funcionou muito. Mas essa é uma outra história.

- Claro, claro. – Falou o sacana ainda com aquele sorriso de canto de lábios, vindo em minha direção. Prendi a respiração, o que esse... Esse gos... Er safado vai fazer? Perguntei a mim mesma quase entrando em desespero, por essa proximidade.

Reuni o tiquinho de forças que ainda tinha pra perguntar o que ele estava fazendo e o miseravelmente gostoso soltou a risada mais sexy que eu já escutei em minha vida, antes de responder o seguinte:

- Só queria pegar minhas coisas que estão aí do seu lado no chão. – Falou com aquela voz rouca, já abaixando em minha frente quase roçando em mim no processo.

Suspendi minha respiração e fiquei olhando pra aquele peitoral com cara de idiota, sim eu estava babando nele, mas fazer o que se ele é muito suculento.

- Hum! – Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer, na verdade acho que gemi, mas tudo bem.

TUDO BEM PORCARIA NENHUMA, O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COMIGO! EU CONHEÇO ESSE GAROTO DESDE SEMPRE! OK ELE NÃO É MAIS UM GAROTO, MAS É COMPROMETIDO COM AQUELA COISA ALBINA QUE ELE CHAMA DE NAMORADA! Gritava por dentro pela minha total inércia perante aquele homem.

De repente sinto uma carícia em minhas pernas, abro os olhos, ok quando foi que eu os fechei mesmo? Deixa isso pra lá.

Voltando ao que interessa... Abro os olhos e vejo o FDP ajoelhado em minha frente, passando suas mãos pelo meu corpo subindo-as pelas minhas pernas, como se fossem sua propriedade.

Olho em seus olhos e o que vejo me assusta um pouco, vejo desejo, carinho, tesão e algo mais, só que não pude ter certeza por que o sacana do meu corpo estava reagindo a todas essas carícias prontamente. Automaticamente meus seios enrijeceram, minha pele se arrepiou, minhas pernas amoleceram e se não fosse por eu estar agarrada à bancada da pia já estaria no chão.

Isso esta indo longe demais, essa brincadeira não vai acabar nada bem, para mim pelo ao menos.

- O que está fazendo Black! – Resolvi enfim dizer alguma coisa, mas o tom de minha voz não saiu como eu esperava. Quer dizer era pra ser ríspido e frio, mas saiu como um gemido lamentoso, quase um sussurro. Merda!

- Um carinho Clearwater, é só um carinho. – Ok essa voz rouca decididamente quase me fez gozar.

QUE HOMEM É ESSE!

Ele foi subindo suas mãos passando pelas minhas pernas e com isso levantando meu vestido, agarrando minhas coxas, apertando meu bumbum e subindo alisando minha barriga, chegando aos meus seios que já estavam intumescidos de desejo por ele.

- Ja-Jake! – Gemi seu nome gostoso. Ta legal não consegui segurar, o danado tem uma pegada que poucos caras têm.

- Isso minha delícia, geme meu nome. – Ca***** esse cara quer me enlouquecer só pode.

Jacob levantou lentamente passando meu vestido por minha cabeça, não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo, meu corpo não reage aos comandos do meu cérebro, ok tudo bem que no momento eu não to pensando muito, aliás, acho que entrei em curto circuito.

Mas p**** ele tem namorada, mesmo que eu não goste da coisinha, não quero ser o pivô de nenhuma traição ou separação.

- Jake su-ua namorada-da... – Gemi em meio aos carinhos que seus lábios macios e quentes faziam na pele do meu colo. – ...Está na sa-a-la hummmmm! – Gemi mais uma vez ao senti-lo abrindo meu sutiã e abocanhando meu seio direito e apertando o outro em sua mão.

- Deliciosa Leah, p**** você é muito gostosa. – Falou enquanto trocava os carinhos de um seio e outro, ignorando plenamente o fato de sua namorada está a tão pouca distancia de nós.

Nessa brincadeira eu já estava mais que excitada, e pude perceber que ele também não ficava atrás, porque o volume que estava na toalha era demasiado perturbador de tão evidente.

P**** nenhuma era grande mesmo, muito grande e a coisa parecia viva porque latejava horrores e eu... Bem já estava mais que pronta pra ele.

LEAH CLEARWATER NÃO SEJA COMO A VACA TRAIDORA DA SUA PRIMA E LARGA ESSE GOSTOSO BLACK QUE É UM HOMEM C-O-M-P-R-O-M-E-T-I-D-O!

Meu cérebro gritava isso, mas meu corpo se arqueava mais e mais indo em sua direção querendo mais dos seus carinhos. Minhas mãos ganharam vida própria e começaram a passear por seus braços, subindo e chegando a sua nuca e apertando seus cabelos ali, passando por seus ombros e gostando muito que sejam largos e fortes, descendo por suas costas e arranhando com minhas unhas grandes fazendo-o gemer meu nome.

É realmente estou fudida! Literalmente.

- Aí! – Em um movimento brusco Jake arrancou minha calcinha com um puxão, isso vai deixar marcas, mas não to nem aí.

OMG o que eu to pensando, ok já chega dessa palhaçada, não to afim de ser a outra nem por uma noite, mesmo que seja Jacob Black aqui me proporcionando mais prazer somente com carícias, do que já senti em toda minha vida.

- CHEGA BLACK! – Não era minha intensão gritar, mas como ele estava me estimulando com seus dedinhos mágicos, aí já viu, o que era pra ser um protesto saiu assim um gemido alto.

- Não, ainda não, eu fiquei louco em ver como você estava gostosa na festa, e agora assim tão pronta pra mim. – Disse roucamente e tomando o meu seio com a boca e acariciando o outro, e eu comecei a segurar mais fortemente aos cabelos de sua nuca o mantendo preso ainda mais próximo a mim, se é que era possível.

O que ele esta falando? Ele me desejou a noite toda? Ele me deseja? Mas e a namorada dele, será que se esqueceu da monstrinha Cullen? Não isso seria impossível, quer dizer, eles estão juntos desde sempre. Acho que desde a infância. Mas então porque ele está aqui no banheiro comigo, ao invés de está lá na sala cuidando da coisinha?

Acho que vou enlouquecer com tantas perguntas sem respostas.

- Jake, por favor, pare você tem namorada, e bem eu não quero ser responsável pelo sofrimento de ninguém. – Falei com um fio de voz, completamente perdida pelos seus carinhos em meu corpo.

Jacob parou abruptamente o que estava fazendo, mas não me soltou completamente, ainda podia sentir muito bem seu corpo definido se moldando perfeitamente ao meu.

Olhou-me nos olhos e pude perceber uma faísca de raiva misturada ao tesão que estava sentindo. Não entendi esse olhar, mas deve ser pelo fato de ter lembrando da monstrinha Cullen.

Mas não tive muito tempo pra analisar seus sentimentos, pois com um movimento rápido, quase desesperado, Jake me ergueu nos braços me sentando na bancada da pia e se encaixando entre minhas pernas, ainda de toalha.

Ok acho que perdi alguma coisa, não era pra ele esta se afastando de mim dizendo que tudo isso era um erro e ir correndo para os braços daquela branquela?

Mas ao contrário disso, ele estava se afastando sim, mas somente para retirar a toalha que estava envolta em sua cintura, me olhando intensamente acho que querendo ver minhas reações. Dando-me a visão mais maravilhosa e tentadora de toda minha vida. Meus olhos grudaram naquela região de seu corpo perfeito e não queriam desviar por nada desse mundo.

PQP nunca vi nada mais perfeito, lindo, gostoso, suculento, grande, grosso e vivo em minha vida! E isso não é um exagero, posso não ter tido muitas visões de homens nus, mas os poucos que vi não se comparam em nada com o que estava bem diante de meus olhos agora. Que o idiota do Sam, meu ex-noivo, não me ouça, mas o Jake é com toda certeza o homem mais perfeito que meus olhinhos tiveram o privilégio de verem.

Com toda certeza Jacob Black é o homem mais bem dotado de todo o mundo, se é que me entendem! Fato! Será que ele faz a coisa gostoso também? Pensava mordendo o lábio inferior sem desviar de seu membro suculento...

Mais o que eu to pensando? Realmente minha sanidade foi da um passeio hoje!

- Lee você não tem idéia do quanto fica lindamente tentadora assim, com esse olhar faminto. – O FDP ainda me solta essa.

Tudo bem que eu to secando ele, mas poxa não da pra simplesmente ignorar essa força da natureza que é Jacob Black né?

- Jake isso não ta cer... – Tentei dizer mais fui silenciada por seus lábios. Ok agora pude sentir o sabor do verdadeiro néctar dos deuses. Que sabor é esse, uma mistura de mel, chocolate e anís? Viciante! E a textura dos lábios? Tão macios, quentes, perfeito!

A princípio o beijo era lento, seus lábios sobre os meus descobrindo, provando, depois foi se tornando urgente, quase desesperado, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo nos unindo ainda mais, então pude sentir sua excitação roçando em minha intimidade me deixando louca por mais contato.

Então sua língua pediu passagem para minha boca, e foi como se estivesse ligada em uma tomada de alta voltagem, pois os pequenos choques elétricos que tomavam o meu corpo, me fez arrepiar e desejar mais, muito mais desse homem que estava me ascendendo um fogo abrasador por todo o meu corpo, incendiando até minha alma.

AH QUER SABER QUE SE DANE MONSTRINHA BRANQUELA, CONSCIENCIA PESADA E MAIS O RAIO QUE O PARTA! SE ELE NÃO TA PREOCUPADO COM A NAMORADINHA NÃO SEREI EU QUE VOU FICAR LEMBRANDO-O DESSE DETALHE.

Jogando tudo para o ar me entreguei ao momento, não adianta tentar negar que não sentimos nada um pelo outro, não nesse momento com esse homem todo lindo e se querendo pra mim assim.

Ok tudo bem que deve ser somente tesão sabe, atração carnal, que possivelmente passará assim que consumarmos esse desejo louco, mas realmente nesse momento não me importo, o que quero mesmo é ele todo dentro de mim e AGORA!

Jacob foi deslizando seus lábios pelo meu rosto, descendo uma trilha de beijos molhados por meu pescoço, colo, passando por meus seios demorando um pouquinho ali, mas depois de um tempo continuou descendo seus beijos me queimando viva com seus lábios abrasadores de desejo. Chegando onde mais eu o necessitava, ou seja, em minha intimidade, parou olhando em meus olhos lançando um olhar intenso e um sorriso malicioso, me puxando pra ficar um pouco mais na borda da bancada separando ainda mais minhas pernas lhe dando uma visão mais que privilegiada da minha feminilidade ensopada e latejante.

Jake soltou um gemido que mais parecia um rosnado, elevando minhas pernas colocando uma em seu ombro enquanto abria a outra para o lado me expondo pra ele, e com um golpe certeiro de sua língua começou a trabalhar em minha intimidade, ora lambendo, ora chupando, ou simplesmente dando leves beijos.

Não tive muito tempo pra sentir vergonha ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse prazer. Pois com os movimentos certeiros de sua língua a me chupar, lamber, sugar e mordiscar meu clitóris inchado, desejoso por mais contato assim como meu interior, que ardia dolorosamente querendo sentir seu membro me preencher completamente, estava enlouquecendo. clitcomeçou a trabalhar em minha intimidade, ora lambendo, ora chupando, ou simplesmente dando leves beijos, ou mordiscando me

- Shhhh... Ja...keee... Ahhhh! – Gemi ao sentir os movimentos que sua língua empregava em minha intimidade, como que insinuando uma penetração, me proporcionando um tremendo prazer, fazendo meu corpo se retorcer embaixo do dele.

Ok já que estou na chuva, vou me molhar! Ah se vou, na verdade vou me chafurdar na lama!

- Wow! Hummm! – Foi o que saiu dos meus lábios quando avistei seu intumescido membro, rijo, imponente e suculento, minha boca encheu-se dágua com vontade de prová-lo, saber que gosto tinha esse homem maravilhoso a minha frente.

Com muito cuidado envolvi minhas mãos envolta de meu objeto de desejo, estimulando no princípio com movimentos lentos de vai e vem, ora envolvendo a cabeça de seu membro em minha mão em forma de concha, ora pressionando-o.

Perdendo um pouco a concentração do que estava fazendo, Jacob enterrou seu rosto em meu pescoço gemendo coisas incompreensíveis fazendo com que seu hálito quente me arrepiasse por inteira, apertando suas mãos ainda mais forte em minha cintura.

Continuei estimulando-o arrancando gemidos de nós dois, enquanto Jake subia seus lábios por meu pescoço chegando a meus lábios, me tomando em um beijo calmo, molhado, mas profundo e muito bom. Seus lábios macios e quentes buscavam os meus com carinho e paixão, degustando, sua língua percorria o interior de minha boca com ânsia, conhecendo, saboreando.

Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo com conhecimento, como se fossem velhos conhecidos. Minhas mãos aumentaram seus movimentos, ora envolvendo seus testículos deixando-o, aparentemente sem controle, pois Jake começou a me estimular de forma voraz, penetrando um dedo em mim, fazendo-me perder o ritmo dos meus movimentos em seu membro.

Não agüentando mais essa tortura acelerei o que estava fazendo e Jacob entendendo minhas intenções, fez o mesmo penetrando outro dedo e estimulando meu clitóris com o dedão ao mesmo tempo. Não demorou muito pra eu alcançar o orgasmo, que veio em ondas me envolvendo e afogando em um prazer indescritível.

Ainda recuperando o fôlego, pude perceber que Jacob não gozou, o que me deixou um pouco insatisfeita, mas resolvi ser boazinha e retribuir na mesma moeda.

Um pouco tremula pelas ondas de prazer ainda percorriam meu corpo, desci da bancada, e fiz com que ele se apoiasse na mesma, me ajoelhei em sua frente peguei seu membro em minhas mãos, e dei uma lambida em sua cabecinha, que não tem nada de "inha". Depois o assoprei levemente fazendo-o se arrepiar e seu membro sacudir-se em minhas mãos.

- ÃAAHHH! Lee... – Jake gemeu meu nome fechando os olhos com força. Vê-lo assim tão entregue a mim, me encheu de orgulho e fascínio.

Continuei a lamber só que agora toda a sua extensão, intercalando com movimentos de vai e vem com as mãos, Jake gemia sem controle segurando firmemente na bancada deixando os nódulos de seus dedos esbranquiçados pela força que fazia.

Dei uma mordidinha na cabeçinha de seu membro afastando a glande com meus dentes, de leve para não machucar, depois assoprei mais uma vez fazendo-o se arrepiar, olhei para cima e encontrei seus olhos me fitando de forma faminta e expectante, gemi com isso.

Acabando com a tortura abocanhei seu membro ainda o olhando, o que o fez soltar um gemido em forma de ronronado, algo devo dizer extremamente sexy, que me fez ainda mais desejosa de senti-lo por inteiro em mim.

Me perdi em seu olhar intenso, mas não parei de estimula-lo, pelo contrário intensifiquei os movimentos, ora lambendo, mordendo, chupando, ora apertando seus testículos. Jake pegou meus cabelos em suas mãos em forma de rabo de cavalo em um aperto firme, e acelerou ainda mais os movimentos mostrando-me como queria. Estava a ponto de gozar de novo, quando ele parou com os movimentos e puxou-me para cima em direção dos seus lábios.

- Quero gozar dentro e com você! – Disse com a voz mais rouca do que o normal, beijando-me enlouquecidamente.

Correspondi ao beijo com a mesma intensidade entrelaçando meus braços em seu pescoço e apertando seu corpo ainda mais junto ao meu. Senti sendo deitada no chão frio do banheiro, mas não liguei. Tudo que queria era senti-lo dentro de mim.

Se deitando sobre mim, Jake separou minhas pernas com as suas, não foi muito delicado, mas eu queria assim, forte e firme como ele é. Beijou meus lábios com paixão, um beijo molhado, delicioso, suas mãos acariciavam meus seios, seus quadris ondulavam num ritmo lento insinuando uma penetração me enlouquecendo.

Minhas mãos percorriam seus braços, costas, apertavam, sentiam seus músculos se contraírem e arrepiarem com meus toques me envaidecendo e estimulando. Jacob se separou de mim por alguns instantes para pegar um preservativo que estava no bolso de sua calça.

- Vem pra mim Jake, por favor. – Gemi me contorcendo embaixo de seu corpo. Já não agüentava mais, precisava dele. Depois de colocar a camisinha Jake se aproximou nos unindo em um beijo indecentemente maravilhoso.

Nem lembrava mais da coisinha desmaiada na sala.

Olhando em meus olhos Jake me penetrou de uma vez, me fazendo arquear as costas de surpresa, expondo meus seios ainda mais, o que lhe propiciou um contato maior fazendo-o abocanha-los intercalando chupadas e mordidas, me proporcionando ainda mais prazer fazendo-me gemer seu nome.

Seus movimentos em princípio foram lentos, intensos e muito profundos, mas aos poucos foram acelerando, rápidos, fortes me fazendo gemer como louca implorando por mais. Queria mais contato, então rodeei sua cintura com minhas pernas apertando-o contra meu corpo, aprofundando mais a penetração.

Desci minhas mãos por suas costas sentindo a maciez de sua pele e a firmeza de seus músculos, suas mãos apertavam minhas coxas, cintura, seios, nossos gemidos sincronizados, nosso suor misturado, exalando no ar o cheiro da luxúria.

Senti-lo dentro de mim era muito bom, muito mais do que já senti, não tinha palavras para explicar, nem mesmo conseguia pensar com coerência. Ainda mais sentindo seus lábios passearem por minha pele sensível aos seus toques como agora.

Senti uma corrente elétrica impulsionando pequenos choques por todo meu corpo, uma leve dormência no meu baixo ventre, uma moleza me envolvendo, começando por meus pés, passando por minhas pernas, chegando a minha intimidade e se alojando ali por algum tempo, fazendo-me contrair os músculos da vagina e pressionando o membro do Jake ainda mais, lhe arrancando um gemido alto.

Seus movimentos ficaram mais intensos, rápidos e fortes beirando a violência, mas eu gostava assim, sentia que não demoraria muito pra gozar e Jake também deve ter percebido, pelos meus gemidos e sussurros de pedidos por mais, completamente incompreensíveis, tamanho o prazer que estava sentindo.

- Comigo Lee... – Pediu Jake beijando-me e olhando em meus olhos.

Com mais algumas estocadas e nossos olhos conectados, chegamos ao ápice juntos gritando de prazer, depois de mais umas três ou quatro estocadas, ele beijou meu pescoço e cambaleou para o lado, estava ofegante e seu coração descompassado. Não estava diferente tenho certeza, meu corpo ainda convulsionava com os espasmos do orgasmo mais perfeito e completo da minha vida.

Sim nos braços do Jacob, um cara comprometido, e maravilhosamente gostoso, eu me senti completa.

ISSO LEAH! PERFEITO, AGORA VOCÊ É A OUTRA!

Tanto que recriminei a Emily e o Sam. Os odiei por fazerem o que EU estou fazendo agora, nesse exato momento.

Não sei nem como vou olhar para o Jake e a coisinha. Tudo bem que não vou com a cara da monstrinha, mas daí a bancar a vagabunda transando com o namorado dela é um pouco demais, e não faz nem um pouco meu estilo DIVA de ser.

- Lee tudo bem? Eu te machuquei? – Pergunta Jake com a voz ainda um pouco rouca e arfante. Ele estava deitado apoiando sua cabeça com um braço virado em minha direção.

Tão lindo... Droga Leah não pensa assim, você não deve pensar nele assim. Desviei meu olhar daquela visão do paraíso.

- Ham... Sim, tudo bem sim. – Respondi olhando fixamente o teto. Não queria me perder em suas orbes negras perfeitas.

Merda Leah! Você não pode se apaixonar, ele é comprometido.

- Olha pra mim Leah! – Jake fala pegando meu rosto com a mão livre, me olhando intensamente. – Me diz o porquê está assim. E me fala a verdade! – Droga seus olhos estavam me sondando, como se quisessem ler minha alma.

- Não devíamos ter feito isso... Foi errado. – Disse sentindo meus olhos marejarem. Mil vezes droga. Desvio meu rosto, não queria que ele visse o atestado de idiota que certamente está estampado em minha cara nesse momento.

NÃO OUSE CHORAR LEAH CLEARWATER!

- Porque não devíamos? Você está com alguém Leah! – Perguntou-me de forma direta, com certa irritação na voz?

- Não tenho ninguém... – Comecei, mas fui interrompida por ele.

- Então, eu sei que foi um pouco inesperado, mas... – Dessa vez eu o interrompi.

- Ah por favor, Jacob! Você é mesmo um galinha miserável! – Esbravejei soltando toda raiva e frustração por ter sucumbido ao desejo, e ter me entregado a alguém comprometido.

Levantei rapidamente pegando o que restou das minhas roupas e tentando me vestir.

- O que você está falando? Não estou entendendo nada! – Falou se levantando também exibindo seu corpo nu perfeito, me enlouquecendo ainda mais.

Ok não olha pra baixo, não olha pra baixo! Recitava em minha mente como um mantra, porque se eu o olhasse com certeza perderia o fio do pensamento e a raiva se evaporaria.

HAHAHA! Ele só pode ta de brincadeira comigo! Isso já ta me cansando, vou colocar um basta nessa situação e vai ser agora.

- SEU IDIOTA SACANA, EU TO FALANDO DA SUA NAMORADINHA BRANQUELA, QUE NESSE MOMENTO ESTA NA SALA DA MINHA CASA PRATICAMENTE DESMAIADA DE TÃO BÊBADA! E VOCÊ AQUI COLOCANDO CHIFRES NELA E PIOR COMIGO... – Gritei avançando nele dando socos em seu peitoral, que com certeza não faziam nem cócegas.

- Ta maluca! – Segurando meus pulsos. – Pára e me ouve poxa! – sacudiu-me levemente, pelos ombros. – Eu não tenho mais nada com a Renesmee. – Falou olhando em meus olhos. – Terminamos já faz alguns dias. – Finaliza me abraçando e me apertando em seus braços e beijando meu pescoço, fazendo meu corpo traidor se arrepiar com aquele contato gostoso.

Droga de atração!

- Lee você realmente acha que eu estaria aqui, fazendo amor com você se ainda namorasse a Nessie? – Fala me olhando nos olhos acariciando meu rosto com uma das mãos, não consegui responder nada, minha garganta travou.

- Mas vocês chegaram juntos na festa, eu vi. – Depois de minutos assim, abraçados disse em um sussurro, finalmente.

- Eu dei carona a ela para vir à festa, foi apenas isso. – Não to entendendo, acho que ele percebeu minha confusão, pois me arrastou me sentando no tampo da privada e se ajoelhando em minha frente disse:

- Olha a Nessie e eu, o nosso relacionamento, não estava mais dando certo. – Pausou um segundo me lançando um olhar doce. – Brigávamos por tudo e por nada, sem contar que eu descobri suas escapadas. E isso eu não perdôu. – Lancei um olhar incrédulo pelo que ele acabou de dizer. – Não me olha assim, sei que passo a impressão de ser galinha, mas nunca trai a Nessie, sempre a respeitei, mesmo desconfiando de suas traições.

CHOQUEI! ELE É FIEL? JACOB GOSTOSO BLACK É FIEL? Não estava acreditando nisso.

- Tudo bem eu mereço essa desconfiança, mas eu juro que nunca, jamais fui infiel. – Disse solenemente com um olhar tão intenso e sincero que era impossível não acreditar.

- Ok eu acredito, mesmo não sendo da minha conta, quer dizer você não me deve explicações. – Disse tudo de uma vez sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. P**** eu nunca coro, mas esse cara tem o dom de me deixar sem jeito.

- A partir do momento que você não me sai da cabeça, sim Lee eu te devo sim explicações. – Jake acariciou meu rosto com as pontas de seus dedos, aproximando seu rosto do meu roçando seus lábios nos meus, me enlouquecendo somente com esse toque.

- Jakeee... – Gemi sentindo minha intimidade molhar e se contrair de vontade de senti-lo dentro de mim outra vez.

- Lee eu gosto de você... Eu quero você... Na verdade eu preciso de você. – Falou serpenteando sua língua no contorno dos meus lábios. Ascendendo um fogo crescente em mim, desejando-o com desespero.

- Eu também Jake, quero você, muito. – Praticamente miei já me lançando com tudo em seus braços o apertando de encontro ao meu corpo.

Jake pegou outra camisinha e colocou em seu membro que já estava mais que pronto, eu queria ter feito isso, mas minhas ações não condiziam com meus pensamentos, então...

AH QUE SE DANE TUDO! JÁ NÃO TEM NADA QUE NOS IMPEÇA MESMO, VOU ME DELICIAR MAIS AINDA E APROVEITAR ESSE MOMENTO COM O JAKE. DEPOIS É DEPOIS. PORQUE O AGORA COM CERTEZA É BEM MAIS INTERESSANTE!

Jacob se levantou me puxando e prendendo minhas pernas em sua cintura, e começou a andar em direção a parede imprensando meu corpo. Distribuindo beijos molhados por meu pescoço, colo, e seios mordiscando-os, sugando, lambendo. Minhas mãos arranhavam suas costas marcando-o, descendo chegando a seu bumbum e apertando-o fazendo-o gemer e me penetrar com uma só investida.

Seus movimentos de entra e sai eram frenéticos e me enlouqueciam me fazendo rebolar como louca beijando seus lábios, mordiscando e chupando seus ombros.

Eu queria mais, muito mais, queria forte, rápido, fundo, queria tudo que ele podia me dar, e daria tudo que ele pedisse.

Estávamos à beira do ápice, nossos movimentos sincronizados, nossos gemidos eram gritos, olhando nos olhos um do outro chegamos mais uma vez ao nirvana.

Arfando dissemos juntos: - Eu te amo!

Sim nos amávamos essa era a única explicação para tanta entrega, tanta paixão, tanto desejo e tesão, nunca senti algo com tanta intensidade e profundidade.

Definitivamente eu o amava.

Estávamos exaustos, então depois de um banho demorado cheio de caricias, fomos para meu quarto descansar um pouco, na verdade nem sei como cheguei ali, em um momento estava em seus braços ainda conectados embaixo do chuveiro, onde nos amamos incontáveis vezes, depois estávamos deitados em minha cama de conchinha com as pernas entrelaçadas.

Não sei se o que ele sente é verdadeiro, mas não vou me privar de descobrir, vou me entregar de corpo e alma a esse sentimento, sei que já sofri, mas não serei covarde a ponto de desistir de algo tão bom.

Viverei o hoje, e o amanhã tenho certeza que será uma doce descoberta.

E assim entreguei-me à inconsciência em seus braços.

Fim...


End file.
